This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Current network-based instant messaging technologies have become an important means for people to contact each other. Instant messaging also has voice information instead of being limited to text communication. There may be multiple kinds of audio output apparatuses for outputting voice information, for example, a handset, a loudspeaker, or an earphone. Theses audio output apparatuses can meet a demand of a user in different scenarios. However, a demand of a user may change with the change of the environment; therefore, it is necessary to provide a more convenient method for switching an audio output device.